


Lovedrunk

by spyder_m



Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Affectionate Drunk!Cloud, Drunkenness, F/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: Tifa discovering, first hand, that Cloud becomes much more overt in his displays of affection when he's downed one too many drinks. Written for Day 4 of the Cloti Fall Festival, "A Quiet Night/Changing Seasons".
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: CloTi Fall Festival 2020 (ClotiWeek)





	Lovedrunk

It was a quiet night at Seventh Heaven, early into the workweek.

Times like these, patrons normally wouldn't linger in the bar for too long; not wanting to stay out too late when they would have to rise early for work the next morning. They drank in moderation,

Though slow, and far from their most profitable nights, Tifa had come to appreciate the simple pleasures she was afforded by the lull in patrons. Not overrun, she could catch up on other tasks around the bar like cleaning and taking inventory, ensuring that there were prepared for the busier nights to come.

When Denzel and Marlene made it home from school, she was there to greet them, to ask about their day and help them with their homework. When Cloud arrived back from deliveries early, before dusk settled, he was able to enjoy dinner with her and the kids. Talking, laughing, spending time together. 

Once the kids were in bed and their last few regulars had shuffled out for the evening, Cloud and Tifa were left alone in the bar.

Though on an easier schedule, Cloud was eager to unwind after making deliveries all day and took a seat before her at the bar. Tifa had already begun combining different spirits and mixers, fixing him a shot. There was a comfortable silence between them as she worked.

It was a routine they had fallen into naturally, relaxing and enjoying a drink together after they finished work. Much like their first time in Sector 7, after running around the Slums doing odd jobs.

It was familiar and welcome.

As she set the drink down, Tifa had only expected Cloud to sample the taste with a sip. Yet he threw his head back and with a gulp, cleaned the entire glass, slamming it back onto the counter.

"Hey, take it easy with those."

"I'll be fine." Cloud shrugged, sliding the glass back toward her.

Tifa lifted an eyebrow, sceptical, a gesture which Cloud returned, almost challenging. With a smirk, Tifa refilled the glass, sliding it back into his open hand. She poured a drink of her own, before moving to take the stool beside him.

"Alright. If you say so."

Though Cloud was heavier than her, Tifa's years tending Seventh Heaven's bar and creating different cocktails had given her a high tolerance. Not to mention, her regular drink sessions with the other members of Avalanche, including Barret, Biggs and Wedge, all of who had weight advantages over her. 

While she didn't know the extent of Cloud's tolerance, beyond him sampling a few drinks, she would be surprised if he was able to match her shot for shot.

As they worked their way through each drink, Tifa could feel the alcohol giving her a pleasant buzz. A warmth resting in her chest.

Though Cloud appeared to carry himself in his typical, stoic manner, Tifa noticed the way he was beginning to rock slightly on his stool. His eyes would flutter closed, involuntarily, every so often, while his hand still gripped the shot glass.

Frowning, Tifa learnt toward Cloud, resting a hand upon his shoulder.

"Cloud?"

Shifting his head toward her voice, one bleary, glazed eye cracked open.

"Tifa." Cloud replied, a noticeable slur in his voice. Though low and mumbled, Tifa still shivered at the way his lips formed her name.

"Y- yes?"

Tifa yelped at the sudden weight sinking against her shoulder, a tuft of golden spikes scratching at her neck. Her hands almost didn't lift fast enough to steady him, afraid that he had collapsed.

Worried, her eyes dipped, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, but was caught between relief and a flash of excitement when his own hands rose to steady at her waist.

Perhaps he was better collected than he had initially let on.

"Cloud?! What are you doing?"

Though they were alone, such an overt, display of affection was uncharacteristic of Cloud. He was normally more subtle and reserved. His inhibitions, it seemed, quelled by the alcohol.

It was surprising.

Tifa, by comparison, was in a far clearer head and the weight and heat of him left her frozen, unsure of how to react. If anything, the alcohol seemed to be amplifying her body's reaction to his touch. It was intoxicating, further clouding the haze of her consciousness.

"Mmm. You smell nice." Cloud stated simply, his nose burying itself into the crook of her neck.

Tifa stumbled as his hand wrapped abruptly around her hip, dragging her closer. She braced herself against the bar top. Cloud appearing to have misjudged his strength, and the fact that she had been keeping him upright, almost making them spill over. 

His eyes drooped closed once more, as he cushioned his full weight against her with an exhale, going completely still. Tifa sighed, it was obvious he had no intention of moving.

One important skill of bartending was to identify when customers were at their limit and promptly cut them off. In Tifa's case, this was often at the point when they started getting bold, and... handsy.

Suffice to say, that time had passed for Cloud awhile back.

"Alright, Mr." Tifa began, shuffling out of her stool. "I think you've had enough. We should probably you to bed."

Much to her relief, Cloud put up less resistance than some of their more difficult patrons, and simply grunted, as Tifa managed to slip one of his arms over her shoulder and rise to her feet.

With some difficulty; the alcohol throwing off his usual balance and equilibrium; Tifa managed to guide Cloud up the stairs and into his room, carefully lowering him onto his bed.

What she hadn't been prepared for, however, was Cloud keeping his grip, dragging her down onto the mattress with him. Tifa collapsed against him with a sharp exhale, feeling his chin rest against her head.

"Mmm." Cloud sighed as his hands lifted to sift through her hair.

"Cloud." Tifa urged, pushing her palms flat against his chest, trying to get up. Her hands ripped away almost instantly, realising where they been resting, feeling the swell of his muscle through his vest.

Noticing her absence, with speed uncharacteristic of someone under the influence, Cloud’s arms reached out, trapping her back against his chest. Tifa let out a huff in frustration.

"Cloud." Tifa continued, trying to shake him, injecting as much warning into her voice as possible. Though, with the silence that followed and how his breath seemed to even out, Cloud had already drifted off.

As desperately as tried to fight the temptation, Tifa too found herself lulled by the warmth and comfort of his embrace, conscious suddenly of how heavy her eyes felt.

Despite her best efforts, it wasn't long before she was sinking unconsciously deeper into Cloud's arms, surrendering to the pull of sleep. 


End file.
